pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erika
"Hello. Lovely weather isn't it? It's so pleasant. ...Oh dear... I must have dozed off. Welcome. My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. I teach the art of flower arranging. My Pokémon are of the Grass-type. Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea that you wished to challenge me. Very well, but I shall not lose."- Erika,Pokémon Red, Blue, LeafGreen and FireRed. Erika (エリカ Erika) serves as the Gym Leader at the Celadon City Gym. She specializes in -type Pokémon, and holds the Rainbow Badge for the trainers that defeat her. She dresses in elegant kimonos and seems to represent traditional Japanese beauty. In Anime Erika first appeared in the episode Pokémon Scent-sation, where she was first seen as a manager at a perfume shop. Due to an insult of the perfume from Ash, Erika banned him from the shop. When Ash and co. made their way to the local Gym, they found out that Erika was also the Gym Leader, where she banned him there too. Following a plan made up by Team Rocket, Ash dressed up as a girl and re-introduced himself as "Ashley", so as to sneak inside the Gym. After his disguise was disintegrated by Pikachu, Erika later on decided to battle him. Their match was cut short however, when Team Rocket decided to set fire to the Gym. Everyone made it out of the Gym until Erika realized that her Gloom was still inside. Ash then ran into the gym and saved the Gloom. After the ordeal, Erika rewarded Ash with a Rainbow Badge for his actions. In the Manga Red, Green and Blue Arc Erika first told Red to catch an Eevee before he could challenge her at her gym. After catching Eevee he challenged Erika and lost. Even though he did, Erika saw potential in Red and gave him the Rainbow Badge. Yellow Arc She fought against the mind controlled Pokémon that was aiming for all of the badges, and just like the other gym leaders, her badge was also taken. Gold, Silver and Crystal Arc She fought against Pryce during the competion that is a battle of two regions namely Kanto and Johto. Though she lost to Pryce. In Game Erika was in one of the first set of Gym Leaders in the original Pokémon games. She was again the Gym Leader in Pokémon Gold and Silver, and was updated in the Generation I remakes, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Erika's Gym is filled with grass, flowers and other plants, and additionally, all of the Gym members are female. The player would need to use Cut in order to reach Erika in the Gym's center. Upon defeating her, Erika rewards the player with Rainbow Badge along with TM21 (Mega Drain), in the Generation I games. In the Generation II and III games she gives out TM19 (Giga Drain). Fame Checker ;Celadon City - sign *''What does this person do?'' :"Celadon City Pokémon Gym :Leader: Erika :The Nature-Loving Princess!" ---- ;Celadon Gym - Erika *''Favorite kind of Pokémon?'' :"I am a student of the art of flower arranging. :My Pokémon are solely of the Grass type."'' ---- ;Celadon Gym - Lass Lola *''What is this person like?' :"Our Leader Erika might be quiet, but she’s famous around here." ---- ;Celadon Gym - Beauty Tamia *''What is this person like?'' :"We only use Grass-type Pokémon at our Gym. :Why? We also use them for making flower arrangements!"'' ---- ;''Celadon Gym - Erika *''Favorite kind of Pokémon''? :"I would never collect Pokémon if they were unattractive." ---- ;Celadon Mansion - Pokémon Journal *'There’s a rumor...' :"Rumor has it that if you peek into Celadon Gym, you can often see Erika snoozing." ---- ;Message from Erika *From: Erika *To: Player :"I am so glad that there are strong Trainers like you. :That awareness alone inspires and motivates me to try harder. :Please visit me again. :Zzz..."'' Sprites Pokémon In the anime In Game Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Rematch Pokemon Stadium Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Pokemon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Trivia *Erika's name is a play on of the plant ERICA, which makes her a -type trainer. *Erika's Generation III sprite is the only one of her sprites that does not have a Poké Ball in it. *In the first release of Pokémon Gold's japanese rom, the player could see Erika's Tangela at a level higher than 100. *In the games, Erika is said to sometimes fall asleep in her gym. *Erica is rarely seen wearing japanese kimono in the anime. *Erika's official art and game sprites show her having black hair, but the art in Pokémon Stadium (2) and the anime show her to have blue hair. *Her anime appearance makes her bear a resemblance to Akane Tendo from Ranma 1/2. Voice Actresses *'English': Leah Applebaum *'Japanese''': Kyoko Hikami Videos Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Kanto Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters